Comic-Con London Bericht 2016
right|250px Am letzten Wochenende stand die London MCM Expo auf der Agenda und ich, Cyanide3, ein Mitglied des Fandom-Entertainment-Teams, habe die Messe für euch besucht. Da saß ich nun im Flieger von Frankfurt nach London City und dachte mir inmitten des Flugs, ob ich eigentlich verrückt sei, für einen Wochenendtrip in die Stadt der Teetrinker und des Nebels zu fliegen, "nur" um meine Zeit auf einer Convention zu verbringen. Aber was tut man nicht alles, um den Stars und Sternchen nah sein zu können, sein Hobby auszuüben und seinen unstillbaren Hunger nach Comics zu stillen. Seit 2002 existiert die sogenannte MCM London Comic Con auf der sich auch in diesem Jahr rund 300.000 Fans im Stadtteil Borough of Newham in London trafen und sich über die neusten TV-Serien, Filme, Comics, Mangas oder Videospiele austauschen konnten. 250px|right Man musste nur der Schar von Harley Quinns, das diesjährig meist-gewählte Cosplay-KostümHARLEY TWINS! Cosplaying Harley Quinns dominate Comic Con in London as thousands descend for the ultimate geek event (Autor: HOLLY CHRISTODOULOU; 29th October 2016, 10:17 pm), folgen und schon befand man sich am Eingang des Geländes zu zwei großen Hallen, die mit sämtlichem Geek-Merchandise vollgestopft waren. Die Messe war breit gefächert und so konnte man ein Selfie mit dem Marshmallow Man aus Ghostbusters auf Twitter posten, sich auf den Iron Throne setzen und sich einmal wie ein König fühlen oder für den neuen Film Fantastic Beasts den Zauberstab schwingen und selbst in die Zauberwelt von Harry Potter & Co. eintauchen. Zwischen Bumblebee und dem Dodge Monaco der Blues Brothers konnte man die Autogramme berühmter Schauspieler wie Ian Gelder oder bekannter Synchronsprecher wie Nolan North ergattern. Die etlichen, mit Merchandise-gefüllten Stände luden dazu ein, sein Monatsgehalt "sinnvoll" (hust Transformers-Comics hust) auszugeben. Zusätzlich gab es auch einige Panels wie beispielsweise zum neuen Spiel Dishonored 2, ein YouTuber-Smash Battle und das kuriose "Tea Duelling" aus der Subkultur Steampunk. 250px|right Und wer durfte bei der Menge an Fans nicht fehlen? Naaa? Wer wird das wohl sein? Natürlich Fandom! Zum ersten Mal schwebte ein großes Banner des "neuen" Fandom powered by Wikia von der Decke der Hallen und schmückte auch die Hauptseite der MCM. Grund war die neue Serie "Halcyon", die als Pionier der Virtual-Reality Serien gilt und schon bald auf Syfy ausgestrahlt werden soll. Ganze fünf Folgen können mit einer Oculus Rift angesehen werden, sodass man sich mitten im Geschehen eines mysteriösen Mordfalles wiederfinden kann. In meinen Augen war dies, eine der besten Conventions auf denen ich je gewesen war. Die zwei Hallen waren gut gefüllt, doch die Stände lagen ausreichend weit auseinander, weshalb es sogar am Samstag zu keinen typischen Platzproblemen in den Gängen kam. Die Panels, die das amerikanische System von NYCC und SDCC ein wenig abgekupferten, boten zwar nicht allzu viel Stoff wie die amerikanischen Conventions, doch sie waren gut besetzt und spannend präsentiert. Die Breite der Fandoms war abgesehen der üblichen Verdächtigen wie Deadpool oder Batman von Gravity Falls über RWBY bis hin zu Toy Story breit gefächert. Besonders gefreut hat mich natürlich auch die Präsenz von Wikia/Fandom auf der Comic Con, was mir zeigte, dass sich die Wikis in das Leben der Nerds und Fans einschmuggelt haben und man selbst als Autor das Gefühl bekommt für etwas zu schreiben, das die Leute kennen. Die London Comic Con bot eine wundervolle Mischung aus Videospielen, Mangas & Animes und Cartoons & Comics, sodass für jeden etwas dabei war. Gehe ich in Deutschland auf eine Convention, ist meistens nur eines dieser Themen im Kernpunkt enthalten, was sehr traurig ist, da alle drei Genre zusammen eine wirklich tolle und belebte Veranstaltung gestalten können. Geht ihr dieses Jahr noch auf eine Convention? Oder wart ihr schon einmal auf einer außerhalb von Deutschland, Österreich oder der Schweiz unterwegs? Welche Convention wolltet ihr schon immer mal besuchen? Lasst es uns mit einem Kommentar wissen! Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Cyanide3